The Lawyer And The Ex-Con
by katianahope
Summary: Hanna, a successful lawyer meets Caleb, a ex-con recently released from prison. Hanna is having hard times in her marriage while Caleb is at risk of being thrown back in jail. Caleb comes to her for help. The two connect and start to change each other's lives. They go through ups and downs while slowly starting to fall for each other. Please check it out and review.
1. Chapter 1

Another day. Another day Hanna wakes up without her husband next to her. She lies her hand where his head should be. She can't help but think about the times before all the money came along. She's not complaining though, she loves having money and the freedom to buy things. She never wanted to feel like money owned her or that it was more important than what she values the most. Which is her marriage, her family, her friends, and her career. But money can change you. And it changed Jordan, Hanna's husband of 5 years. Jordan is always busy now. His excuse is that it's his job. He is the head of a huge company that is only getting bigger. And the bigger it was, the more attention it needed. But in the back of Hanna's mind, she couldn't help but think Jordan was being unfaithful.

Hanna, along with Jordan, had become very successful in her career. She is now one of the best lawyers in New York, which is a very hard title to achieve and even harder to maintain. Her career was jump started by Jordan. He had put her through law school, something he always held over her head. That would always make her feel guilty every time he brought it up.

Hanna sighed and dragged herself out of bed, mentally preparing herself for the day ahead. Hanna dressed herself in a classy black business dress. After work, Jordan and Hanna were going out to dinner. Thankfully he could 'fit it into his very busy schedule.' Hanna drove to work and arrived at her building. She was the head lawyer on the 5th floor. She had worked her ass off in college and became one of the best at only 25 years old. She knew she had earned where she was standing.

Hanna settled herself in her big office and called in Gina, her assistant to get her a cappuccino, her usual. After that her day went by calmly, she didn't have many appointments and she just had a few things to touch up on for her cases. She was excited about her date with Jordan. She wanted to get that spark back. It's not like they were old yet and already she felt like they were losing touch. They barely talk, and when they do it's about work or money. At dinner, she was going to suggest them trying to have a baby. She knew Jordan had wanted one, but Hanna had been so caught up in the success of her career, she didn't think it was the right time. But now her career was in place and she was ready. She also knew a baby couldn't fix their problems so she was also going to suggest seeing a marriage counselor. She figured a baby would bring them back together, while the counseling would be the glue and the foundation to healing their marriage.

It was already 4:30 pm and Hanna was just quickly checking her emails before she could head out. Although Hanna's door was closed, she could faintly hear someone yelling outside of her office. She figured someone had already called security and they were on their way so she saw no reason to get involved. But the voice of whoever this was kept getting louder and the sound was coming closer to her office. Within minutes, Hanna heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" Hanna announced. The door opened and there stood Gina, looking stressed and apologetic next to a man with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and light brown skin. Gina walked in as the man followed slowly behind.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt you but this man refuses to leave until he meets with you. He doesn't have an appointment but he says this is urgent." Gina says.

Hanna looked at the man. He looked desperate. But Hanna couldn't be late for this date with Jordan.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I don't take walk-ins. You'll have to make an appointment at the front desk" Hanna said, rising up to stand.

"I understand that Miss but I really need to talk to you. This is very urgent and I know you're a busy woman but I'll only take a few minutes of your time" his voice was soft and convincing.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Please. I've heard you're one of the best lawyers in the state of New York. You've only lost one case in your career. You graduated from Columbia University at the top of your class. I only need five minutes. Please" he sounded sincere, not like the guy Hanna had heard yelling earlier. Hanna looked into his eyes this time. She wanted to give him a chance.

"Fine. Take a seat" Hanna said to him as she sat back down in her chair. Gina smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her while the man sat down.

"Thank you"

"Sure. So, do you have a name or should I just refer to you as the crazy guy yelling at my employees?" Hanna said, offering her friendly smile.

"My name is Caleb Rivers. I didn't mean to act like that Mrs. Marin. I just really need your help." He smiled back. _He's cute_ Hanna thought.

"Sure. And you can call me Hanna" she clarified. "So, Caleb, what's your story?" She leaned back in her chair, ready to learn more about this man in front of her.

Caleb sighed, preparing to spill it all. "Well when I was younger, I never really had a stable home, I was in a lot of foster homes. I never really met my parents. So I got involved with a gang when I was about fourteen. I was young so they had me out on the street being like a messenger and when I gained their trust and gained some experience, they had me selling. I thought of those men like my brothers, like family. And that's how they treated me. They were the closest thing I ever knew to family. When I was seventeen, I had decided to get out of that life and start making a better life for myself. At that time, I was playing basketball in high school and I was really good. I was getting college scholarships and everything. Right before I graduated high school, I was arrested. To get a shorter sentence, the man had to give up other names of people who were involved in the gang. The guy I was nothing but loyal to and thought was a brother, spit out my name although I had left that life alone. But that didn't matter, I had did what I did and I couldn't take it back even if I wanted to. I was eighteen so I was tried as an adult. I spent nine years in jail. I just got out two weeks ago"

Silence. Caleb wanted to see how Hanna would react. Hanna felt bad for him. She knew that there was something more to him. The minute she looked into his hazel eyes, she knew there was a heart breaking story behind them. And this was it. Hanna, however, had to stay professional. She had heard stories like this all the time. But this one was different. Hanna pulled herself to ask her next question "And you're here now because….?"

"Since I've been out, the man who put me in here, the one who gave up my name to the police, his name is Jason. Jason was killed last week. Police have already been questioning me to know if I killed him. I would have a reasonable motive, 'he was the man who put me in jail so I killed him to get revenge'. But I didn't kill him. I haven't even seen him since I got out. I just feel like the police are going to pin this on me. So I need you to help prove that I'm innocent" Caleb's desperation billowed off the walls.

Hanna believed him. She believed he was innocent. Although her lawyer mind shows that she needs evidence, dates and times, statements. She can't go by her instincts and what she feels. That is not liable in a courtroom. Her job right now was to challenge him, give him a little taste of what it's like in the hot seat of the courtroom. "How do I know that by spending nine years in prison with rapists and killers that you haven't become one yourself? As far as I'm concerned you're just another ex-con drug dealer who says their ways have changed and that you've become a better person in prison"

Caleb was silent. He was shocked and didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't believe him either. He stared at her dumbfounded.

"That's the kind of things you need to think about before you step into that courtroom. You need to have quick responses, show that you're sure of yourself. They will say anything to take you off balance and get under your skin" Hanna stated. Caleb nodded as she spoke to signal his understanding.

"Do you have a job?" Hanna asked.

"No, it's hard with my record. Not many people want an ex drug dealer working for them."

"And I'm assuming by your choice of clothing you don't have much money."

Caleb chuckled "No, not much"

Hanna nodded. "Do you have a phone?"

"No, otherwise I would have called to schedule an appointment rather than barge in and immediately start yelling for your attention" Caleb responded.

Hanna's smile turned into a genuine laugh. You'd have to be dumb not to know there was some connection between them. Even Hanna sensed it.

"So, cheap clothes, no phone, no job which means no money. Which would also mean you have no money to pay me. And that is unfortunate because I am very expensive"

"I know and I will get a job and I will pay you everything I owe you. I already know that you're the lawyer I need to keep my freedom. I'm just asking you to just give me now. Please." There it was again. Caleb was so convincing to Hanna. Every word he spoke Hanna could easily believe it. Hanna took this moment to get a better look at him. She stared at his cheekbones and the ripples of muscles that bulged out of a shirt that was now way too small for him. She stared at his folded hands, big and strong on her desk. He was one of those people who moved his hands when he talked to help explain himself. He had a little mustache above his lip and on the bottom of his chin. His hair was long and slightly above his shoulders, but it worked for him. Hanna could not deny that she was attracted to him. He was hot.

She snapped herself out of this appreciation for his features moment and went back into reality. Reality was that she was married and late for her date with her husband. Her head whipped over to check the time. It was a little after 5 and Jordan is suppose to pick her up at 5:30.

"So you expect me to take this case pro bono?" Hanna continued.

"Just for now" Caleb assured.

Hanna thought about it for a minute. She never took a case without being paid for it upfront. So this would be her first. She trusted Caleb enough to hold him to it. There was something about Caleb's voice that made her think everything was going to be fine.

"Fine. I'll do it. But your case will be overtime since I'm not getting paid for this. You must tell me everything that is relevant to your case. Anything that they could have on you, they will use it so you need to tell me everything. Don't leave anything out. Because in the end, it'll just effect you. This is _your_ life on the line. And another thing. Do _not_ lie to me. Ever. Do you understand?" Hanna stated firmly.

"I understand." Caleb said.

"Good. I don't have many appointments tomorrow so just meet me here around 2:30 and we'll work on your case. In the meantime, get a haircut and try to get some new clothes and do some job searching. And don't get yourself in trouble" Hanna added.

"Alright. Thank you so much, Mrs. Marin" Caleb said as he stood up and extended his hand.

Hanna stood up along with him. "Hanna" she said as she took his hand and shook it. His hand was firm but soft.

"Hanna" he repeated, her hand still in his. They stood there with smiles on their face. Caleb took this moment to examine her. She was beautiful. Long blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, body shaped perfectly, and her hands were soft and fragile. Caleb eventually snapped out of it and detached his hand from her, unknown to how long they had stared at each other like dummies. "Well, have a nice day" he turned around and left her office.

Hanna started to gather her stuff. She had noticed Caleb looking over her body and she felt embarrassed although flattered. She wanted to know what was going through his mind as he looked her over. After gathering her stuff and shutting down her computer, she headed to the elevator. She walked outside of the building only to see her husband outside in his business suit talking with…...Caleb? Hanna walked towards them confused.

Jordan looked at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, honey this is Caleb, he was one of my best friends in high school. Caleb this is my wife, Hanna"

"We've met. I actually was just talking to her about my case" Caleb stood, glancing at Hanna.

"Oh nice. She's one of the best lawyers in New York. So where are you staying at now?"

Caleb seemed to be taken aback by this question. "Um…" he stood there trying to think of a name of a street in New York.

Jordan furrowed his brow. "Do you not have a place to stay?" Hanna, too, was curious about this. She didn't want her client living in the streets.

"Well I…" Caleb couldn't think of a good lie.

"You don't. Do you?" Hanna piped in.

"No" Caleb answered truthfully.

"You'll stay with us." Jordan said. Hanna was shocked by this and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, no. You don't have-" Caleb started.

"It's settled. We have plenty of room in our house. You can stay there for as long as you need. You can find yourself a job and get yourself back on your feet." Jordan wasn't going to let this go.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be an inconvenience or-"

"I'm sure. After all you've done for me, I owe you this much" Jordan continued. "In fact, me and Hanna we're probably just going to go home anyway, so hop in the car. If you need to get any belongings from somewhere, just tell me the address and we can go pick up your stuff and show you to the house"

Hanna was proud that her husband was being so kind but her and him _did_ have plans to go to dinner tonight so they could talk about fixing their marriage. The way he said that they were probably just going to go home anyway made it clear to her that he didn't care about what they did because it didn't matter anyway.

Caleb looked at Hanna. "Is this okay with you?"

Right when Hanna opened _her_ mouth to answer the question that was directed to _her,_ Jordan answers for her.

"Yeah, she's fine with it. Plus, you'll have more time to discuss your case. C'mon let's get in the car. Do you need to go anywhere, Caleb?" Jordan turned and opened the door.

"Uhh, nope. All I have is on me." Caleb said, opening the back door. Hanna obviously had no say in this and just walked to the passenger's side and opened her own door. Jordan stopped opening doors for her after he paid her way through law school. They all got in the car and Jordan started driving.

Well, this was definitely going to be interesting. Hanna wanted to know what Jordan had meant when he said he owes Caleb. Owes him for what? Here Hanna was, in the car with her client ex con who she was very much attracted to who is best friends with her husband who is driving all of them to the house in which they will all live. Together. Jordan is barely ever home which means Caleb and Hanna. Alone. Together. Hanna did not like the way this looked. Hanna had good self control. _I can control myself_ Hanna thought as she fidgeted with the big diamond ring on her finger.

 **Okay guys, I've taken a long break from writing but I'm back now with a new name. My username before was twilightplllove. I'm back with a new Haleb love story. Of course I had to. How could I not? I will be more committed to this one because I have high hopes for this story. Well, tell me what you think I made sure this was really long and juicy so I hope I got some of you hooked. Please review and give me your thoughts. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Their First Night Together

When Jordan pulls up, Caleb is already in complete awe. In his eyes, he saw a mansion. They all get out of the car after the silent drive home and walk up the steps to the house. Once the doors are open, Caleb admires the amount of space, the quality of the air, and the silence. In prison, you grew to appreciate things like that, after your freedom had been taken away from you. Hanna immediately walked up the stairs while Caleb stood near the front door, unknown where to go or what to do.

"So this is it," Jordan's hands gesture to the house. "Make yourself comfortable, look around, get a feel of the place. I'll be right back," he says before jogging up the stairs. Hanna was taking off her black Jimmy Choo stilettos when Jordan walked in the room.

"So I'm glad we discussed inviting an ex-con to live in our house for as long as he pleases," Hanna said sarcastically.

"Hanna," he started "I know this guy. I trust him. He's made a few mistakes but he paid for them. I didn't discuss it with you because it was in the spur of the moment. I can't just let him live in the streets," Jordan said while taking off his jacket and loosening his tie.

"We were suppose to go to dinner tonight. Remember? It took me forever to get that reservation, Jordan. Tonight was suppose to be a night for us. We need to talk," Hanna said, standing up and walking to her dresser.

"Honey, whatever you want, just buy it. It's okay. With the money coming in from the business, you can buy whatever you want," Jordan started to unbutton his shirt.

Hanna sighed, frustrated. "I don't want to buy anything, Jordan. What I want is to have a nice dinner with my husband so I can talk to him," Hanna's voice was growing more stern.

"Well-" Jordan's phone beeped, signaling a text message. Jordan took his phone out his pocket and looked at it. "Hanna, I gotta go. We'll talk later," he said as he put his jacket back on and left the room. Hanna could hear his footsteps down the stairs and out the door.

"Love you too," Hanna mumbled. Hanna changed out of her dress and put on some more relaxed clothes. She went to the hallway closet to grab some sheets and pillowcases before walking downstairs to find Caleb. She eventually found him in the living room, looking at her and Jordan's wedding pictures.

"So I got some fresh sheets. I can show you to your room," Hanna headed in front of him, expecting him to follow.

"I can't sleep in a room," Caleb said, causing Hanna to stop and turn around to look at him.

"Why not?" She furrowed her brow and headed closer to him.

"I'd just rather be in a more open spaced area," Caleb said.

Then it registered to Hanna. He's afraid of confined spaces after being in prison. "Oh, Okay. Well then I guess you could sleep in here. The couch can transform into a bed," she walked the sheets over and dropped them on the couch.

"Okay, that'd be great. Thanks," Caleb smiled. "And thanks again for taking my case. I really appreciate it,"

"Yeah, sure. It's my job," Hanna smiled.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to," Caleb said.

"I wanted to," Hanna blurted out. _Uh oh. Why did I just say that?_ Hanna wanted to slap herself. _Change the subject. Change the subject._ "So, you and Jordan were friends in high school?" She sat herself on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah. We played basketball together. I'm surprised he's married. He always said he wasn't a one woman kinda man," Caleb said, chuckling. "But I can see why he is now" Caleb's eyes trailed over her body again. Even in sweatpants and a t-shirt, she still looked beautiful.

Hanna's heart sped up as his eyes trailed over her body. "Ummm…," she started. "There's some…," she lost her train of thought staring at him. "Umm…," Caleb laughed softly at her ramblings, which made Hanna's body temperature rise and her face turned red. "Spaghetti. T-there's some spaghetti in the fridge," she stuttered. "I'll heat it up for you," she rose and speed walked to the kitchen.

Caleb laughed to himself. She was adorable. He wondered if she was nervous because he was an ex-criminal. He didn't want Hanna to be afraid of him. He wanted her to feel comfortable. He'd never hurt a woman. Caleb sat on the couch. There was a big flat screen tv on the wall.

Hanna was staring at the microwave as she tried to recover from that moment in the living room. She was nervous around him. He made her nervous. The way he looks at her, the way he speaks to her. She felt tempted around him. She had to learn to control herself around him. She had to learn how to not stutter or ramble when he looked at her with those hypnotizing hazel eyes.

The microwave beeped and interrupted Hanna from her thoughts. _I can do this. I can control myself. I love Jordan and he's all I've ever wanted. Me and Jordan are going to repair our marriage and everything is going to be just dandy because I'm happy. I'm happy._ Hanna tried to convince herself. She opened the microwave and took the steaming hot plate out with her right hand without thinking. The heat burned her hand and Hanna dropped the glass plate, causing it to shatter and spaghetti to spill all over the floor. "OW!" she screamed. "Shit!"

Within seconds, Caleb ran in the kitchen. "Are you okay?" he looked at her holding her hand under the faucet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just burned myself"

Caleb walked over to her, stepping over the glass and mess of spaghetti and found her a towel. He pushed her aside and ran the towel under freezing cold water, ringed it out and took Hanna's right hand in his.

She tried to pull away. "I'm fine. You don't-"

He didn't let her pull away. "This will help" he wrapped the towel around her hand and held it there. His big hands covered hers. "Trust me," he mumbled. Hanna couldn't look at him so she just stared at the mess on the floor. Although the water was freezing cold, she could feel the warmth of his hand over hers. His grip on her was firm and protective.

Hanna figured she and Caleb were too close so she backed up, forgetting there was spaghetti on the floor. She slipped on the spaghetti sauce and noodles and her body was about to hit the messy floor until Caleb grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body towards him. Her left hand, the one that wasn't burned, clenched his t-shirt in her hand. They were body to body with their faces centimeters away. They stared into each other's eyes. Caleb's arm was firmly around her waist while Hanna's clenched fist of his shirt was at his side.

Hanna's toes wiggled, feeling the noodles and spaghetti between her toes. Her face screamed disgusted. "Ewwww! There's spaghetti on my feet," she whined, breaking eye contact with him to look at her saucy feet. Caleb chuckled and grabbed her waist with both of his hands, lifted her up and effortlessly set her on the counter so she would no longer be on this dirty floor.

"You are one klutzy woman, Hanna," he said, smiling at her. Hanna laughed at herself. "Keep pressure on that burn," he carefully stepped over the mess. "Where are the towels so I can clean this up?"

"You don't have to clean this up," she shook her head. "I'm going to-" she starts to get off of the counter.

"No no no no. You stay there and keep pressure on that burn. I am going to clean this up. As soon as you tell me where the towels are," Caleb said.

Hanna sighed. "The hallway closet,"

Caleb nodded and went to go hunt for the towels. Since Hanna was right next to the faucet, she rotated her body and rolled her sweatpants up. She ran warm water over her feet to rid them of the spaghetti sauce. She would still have to wash them in a shower later on because this definitely would not do.

She could not stop replaying the moment in her mind when Caleb had saved her from falling. He had done it so quickly, it was like a reflex. They were so close, she could feel his body heat. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was going to explode out of her chest. His arm around her waist had felt so perfect there. Then when he picked her up by her waist so effortlessly…

Caleb walks in holding an old towel, a broom, dustpan and a mop. He walked towards the mess and bent down on his knees to clean it.

"How's your hand?" he asked.

"It's okay. Thanks," Hanna replied. "Sorry about your dinner,"

He chuckled. "That's okay. I can make us something. I make a mean grilled cheese" he says, sweeping up the glass after soaking the towel with spaghetti sauce.

"Oh, no you definitely don't have to do that. You've already done so much," Hanna shook her head.

"It's okay. You worried I might poison you?" Caleb smiled.

Hanna laughed lightly "No,"

"Then you're worried that I'm a terrible cook?" Caleb paused. "Well I can assure you I'm not. The inmates loved my cooking" he rose, holding the dustpan filled with glass. He looked around for a minute until he found the trash can and headed over to it to dump the glass. He went to the corner where he had set the mop, already wet, and walked over to her. "I will make you the best grilled cheese you've ever had" he promised.

Hanna raised her hands, surrendering to the defeat. "Fine,"

He quickly mopped up the remainder of the sauce up. When it dried he put his hand out for Hanna to grab to help her off the counter. She grabbed it although slightly hesitant. He led her onto the carpet into the living room.

"Thank you," she said as she let go of his hand and sat down on the couch.

"Just making sure you didn't fall again, klutz," he teased. Hanna smiled at him and rolled her eyes. He couldn't help but return the smile as he walked back in the kitchen to make her his specialty, grilled cheese.

Caleb had only been there for a couple hours but in that time he had realized Jordan must disappear often. Hanna was used to it, she was used to being alone. How could Jordan leave her alone? She was beautiful. Caleb could tell Jordan was taking her for granted. He's gotten used to the fact that she's there, because he thinks she'll always be there. That she'll never leave him. This made Caleb upset. After being in prison for nine years, all he's wanted was someone to love him. And here Jordan was, rejecting it.

In no time, the grilled cheese sandwiches were done. It took Caleb a while to find the plates, but he eventually found them. He carried their plates into the living room, where Hanna was watching tv. He handed her a plate and sat down on the other end of the couch. He wanted to establish a good space between them. He wanted to make sure she knew he respected her personal bubble and that he wasn't trying to hit on her or anything. Although he was attracted to her, she was married. He hadn't been with a woman in nine years. So his mind couldn't help but wander…

"Oh my god," Hanna interrupted his thoughts. "This is amazing" she said, referring to the grilled cheese.

"Told you," he smirked.

Hanna regretted calling Caleb and 'ex-con' to Jordan. He was much more than that. He was nice, sweet, and funny. With Jordan she felt like she had some standard to live up to, or like she was always competing with the other girl in the room. With Caleb, she felt like even if they were in a room full of girls, his eyes would only be on her. She hadn't felt like that in a long time.

* * *

Hanna and Caleb sat up together for about an hour and a half, watching nothing but nonsense on tv. They talked a little, but they were mainly enjoying each other's company. It was silently perfect. Hanna took a shower and dressed in some devilish red lace lingerie. She was hoping Jordan would come home soon. Her and Jordan hadn't had sex in months and as a woman, she had needs. Being body to body with Caleb had given her a tingly feeling down there, although she felt bad to admit it. She figured Jordan would come home, they'd have passionate sex and that tingly feeling for Caleb would go away. Unless it was one of those feelings that only Caleb could take away...

 _No. No. No. Stop thinking like that, Hanna._ She convinced herself. She laid seductively on the bed, awaiting her husband's arrival. She laid there for as long as she could, until she fell asleep, still laying in a seductive position just in case Jordan walked through.

Although she was training her mind to think of no one but Jordan, that night, she dreamed of no one but Caleb.

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews for the first chapter. Each of them made me smile. I'm so glad you all like this story. One reviewer asked if there was going to be any smut...haha I will try my hardest to make this as hot, sexy and passionate as possible. There's going to be a build up of anticipation just so I can make the big Haleb moment just right. Halebxxx, I'm glad you like the story and glad you found me after my username switch. Atramea, I'm so glad you like it, I loved your story Glasses Of Wine. Guys if you haven't read that Haleb story, you definitely should. Aaanyywaay, tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I hope everyone loved the spaghetti moment. Next chapter I'll go into detail about her Caleb dream. Keep reviewing, they give me so much inspiration to keep writing. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3: No More Bullshit

_Hanna laid across the bed seductively, awaiting her husband's arrival. She was feeling naughty. She was dressed in red lace lingerie that was very short, but still hovered over her lady parts. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Hanna was confused, Jordan wouldn't knock on their door. Maybe he was just wondering if she was asleep or not so he would know whether to sneak in or come in normally. Hanna was going to surprise him, she couldn't wait to see his face._

" _Come in," she said as sexy as she could._

 _Caleb opened the door. His shirt was off, exposing a perfectly toned chest and abs. He wore basketball shorts. His body was glistening wet and he smelled fresh. He must've just gotten out of the shower. Hanna, still laying on the bed, tried to gather her thoughts and say something but nothing came out. She just stared at him with wide eyes._

 _Caleb walked forward and Hanna shot up, so she was sitting criss cross. As he came forward, she scooted back. He went around to her side of the bed and sat down, inches away from Hanna. Hanna had her back against her headboard. Her body was practically calling his name._

" _W-w-what are you doing in here?" she whispered._

" _I couldn't sleep," he whispered back, looking over her partially exposed body. He paused, thinking Hanna would respond, but she couldn't. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said, touching her exposed thigh. This sent tingles throughout her body and breathing became difficult. She stared down at his hand against her thigh._

" _Y-you should g-go," Hanna mumbled._

 _Caleb used the hand that was on her thigh to raise her chin up to look at him. "You don't want me to leave. I know you feel what I'm feeling. But if I'm wrong, tell me you want me to leave without stuttering or rambling and I'll leave you alone," slowly lowering his hand back down, but this time he set it on the bed to hold himself up. His muscles tensed._

 _Hanna took a deep breath. "I…" she looked at his chest "want…" she looked at his arms "y-you to-"_

 _Caleb crashed his lips onto hers. She couldn't help but kiss him back. His mouth opened, sliding his tongue in. Their tongues battled as Caleb's hand grabbed her waist, sliding her closer. At that moment, Hanna lost control of herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. She wanted to lose herself in him, in the thought of him. Then Caleb pulled away and started kissing her neck. She moaned in delight, throwing her head back._

" _Tell me you want me," Caleb said then._

 _Hanna, feeling lust and passion, wanted him. Badly. And he knew she wanted him. She let go of herself, the Hanna that wanted to be faithful and care about Jordan's feelings. The new Hanna took over, sexy and naughty. The new Hanna had no care in the world._

 _Hanna slammed his chest down onto the bed and got on top of him. Her face was just millimeters away._

" _I want you," she admitted. Caleb smiled and rolled on top of her. He resumed kissing her neck as his hand slid up her lingerie. Caleb smiled after realizing she didn't have any underwear on. His fingers trailed over her opening, which was wet and throbbing. This made Hanna go crazy, moaning his name. He ripped Hanna's lingerie off and threw it on the floor, revealing Hanna's curvy naked body. He kissed her chest and trailed down to her tummy and down farther as he spread her legs apart, lowering his head down to her opening. Hanna felt his tongue go inside of her as she arched her back, calling out his name..._

Hanna's eyes opened as she shot up from her dream. She was breathing hard and ripped the covers off of her body. Her breathing steadied as she held her head in her hands.

She shook her head. "What is wrong with you, Hanna?" she asked herself.

She looked over at the clock. 4:15. Upon looking at the clock, she also happened to notice the other side of the bed, empty and untouched. This view was all too familiar. She couldn't go downstairs because Caleb was down there. And she couldn't bear to look at him after that dream. She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of Caleb and her from her dream popped up. Her voice moaning his name ringed in her ears. So Hanna stayed up, flipping through channels on the television in her bedroom.

Hanna all of a sudden felt so much anger inside of her. She snatched her phone off of her dresser and called Jordan. He was _her_ husband. She felt no reason to share him. If he wanted to step out on their marriage, he could at least be honest about it instead of sneaking around and lying. She was pissed. Here she was, trying to be a good wife, trying to talk to him about saving their marriage. And he didn't even care. The phone ringed and then someone answered.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice, she sounded groggy and tired.

This completely sent Hanna over the edge. She had no words for this bitch so she just hung up. She was mad at the girl but she was more mad at her husband. She was sick of being treated like shit at the bottom of his shoe. She was a successful woman and she didn't need his bullshit. She got out of bed and got dressed. She knew where he was due to the fact that Jordan had made them both download the Find my Iphone app in case of an emergency. He's going to regret that. She went downstairs, grabbing her keys and heading out. She drove to their location.

She couldn't wait to see their dumb faces when she busted in on them. She couldn't wait to yell and scream at Jordan for putting her through so much hell. Of course this moment also scared her to death. She was going to see the love of her life in bed with another woman. She was not the kind of woman to cry in front of a man, she believed that would show her weakness. She had spent five years of her life on this man. Five years of her life. Wasted.

She pulled up to the house, parking behind her husband's car. She then walked up to the door. She felt stupid for not realizing before that if the door was locked, she would have to knock, which would mean waking them up, which would mean no dumb expression, which would also mean a chance for her husband to escape. Maybe she was lucky though so she reached for the doorknob. She laughed to herself after the door opened easily. Fate wanted Jordan to get caught. This was written in her fate. It was meant to be this way. The house was dark and quiet. She tip toed upstairs. She found the room easily. The door was closed so she put her ear to it. She could hear the faint sounds of their breathing. Hanna smiled evilly. At this moment, her sensible self went away. She saw no reason to give a damn.

"Time to wake up, bitches!" she said as she busted the door open. The door banged into the wall loudly, causing them to shoot up from their sleep. Hanna found a light switch and flipped it on.

"Hanna?!" Jordan said, confused and half naked. The blonde next to him just held the sheets close to her bare chest. The girl was obviously younger than Hanna, maybe around 20. This image of them, like this, would forever be burned in her mind. Jordan got out of the bed, in his boxers and walked towards Hanna. This was not a smart idea. Hanna was shaking her head every step he took closer to her and the minute he was in front of her face, Hanna slapped him right across his face without even realizing what she was doing.

He recovered and looked into her eyes. "Hanna, I'm so sor-" he tried to hug her. Also not a smart idea. Hanna pushed him away and then all of her anger came out like rapid fire.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever even think about touching me! How could you do this! Five years of marriage and you throw it away on some sorority slut! I am done! I am so done with waiting for you to come home and waiting to talk to you and waiting to fix our marriage and waiting for you to tell me you were having an affair and waiting for you to tell me you were going to leave me for her-"

"I wasn't going to leave you for her, Han, I love you," he pleaded.

"Shut up! Shut up! This is my time to speak! I am sick and tired of waiting for you to at least try with me to fix our marriage. I am sick and tired of sleeping alone and I'm tired of your bullshit! Fuck marriage counseling and fuck having a baby and fuck this marriage! Fuck you!" And then, she did something she never thought she would do. She was ripping her ring off. It took a little tug but as soon as she got it off, she threw it at Jordan. He caught it swiftly.

"Hanna, please, this belongs on your finger," he tried to reach for her hand to put it back on.

Hanna pulled away. "Don't. Just don't," she said as she turned around and speed walked out of that house. She could hear Jordan calling her name but she ignored him and got into her car and drove off. She didn't want to go home, knowing that that would be the first place Jordan would go. So Hanna, unexpectedly, drove to Emily's house. She had never thought she'd ever go back there. Emily lived in the city, while Hanna lived in the suburbs. Emily's house wasn't far from her job.

When Hanna knocked on the door, it took a while for her to even hear any sign of life in that house. But eventually she did. It was Emily, swearing up a storm.

"Who the hell has the nerve to kn-" Emily opened the door and was shocked to see Hanna. Hanna tried a smile but that was wiped away by Emily's tired, confused and annoyed expression.

"Hanna?" she said, sounding slightly angered by her presence. The truth was, Hanna had lost contact with her friends after marrying Jordan and after becoming one of the best lawyers in New York. Jordan always wanted Hanna's undivided attention. Jordan had made her an offer. If she gave up her friends, she could have it all. The money for her to go to law school, himself, and all the success and money she had now. If she gave up on her friends. And she did it. She gave up her best friends for him and for money. She hadn't talked to Emily in years but she figured Emily would be the one to at least hear her out.

"What do you want?" Emily demanded.

"Can I just stay here for the night, please?" Hanna asked.

Emily laughed without humor. "Hanna, I haven't seen you in five years and all of a sudden you show up at my apartment, expecting me to just let you right in," Emily paused, waiting for a response. Emily could see that Hanna was tired and stressed. "Why are you here?"

"I know we haven't talked in awhile and I should've never stopped talking to you guys in the first place and I'm sorry about that," she paused. "But I just caught my husband in bed with another woman," she blurted out. "I was just wondering if I could stay here for the night. Please?"

Emily couldn't deny her after that. Although they hadn't talked in forever, Emily still cared about Hanna. She sighed. "Yeah, sure. Come in," Emily said, now sounding sympathetic as she made way for Hanna to walk in. They sat on the couch together in silence for a while.

"You want to talk about it?" Emily said.

Hanna shook her head. "No. I think I just wanna get drunk,"

Emily nodded as she walked over to her liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

 **Hey everyone! Thanks again for all of your lovely reviews. Please keep them coming. I hope your all still interested in the story. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I hope everyone liked the dream. I thought it would make up for the fact that Hanna and Caleb didn't actually talk this chapter. But I also added Emily! And gave the backstory on why the friends aren't really in Hanna's life. But that will all change soon. But keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss Me Already

Hanna woke up the next morning with a pounding headache on Emily's couch. Hanna saw her phone across from her on the coffee table so she grabbed it and checked the time. It was almost 2:30 in the afternoon. She figured it'd be pointless to call in to work to tell them that she wouldn't be there since she wasn't already there most of the day. Plus, Hanna didn't feel like going anywhere or doing anything with this headache. She definitely couldn't go into work with a hangover. Hanna takes off the blanket that Emily must have put over her last night and gets up, very slowly and very carefully. It was as if her footsteps would upset her headache even more. Hanna eased her way to the kitchen where there was a fresh pot of coffee on the counter. Hanna sighed happily. There was also a sticky note from Emily that read: Went to work, be back around 4. You can stay as long as you'd like. Enjoy the coffee.

Hanna smiled and made herself a cup of coffee and eased her way back to the couch. Hanna rarely took day offs. But she deserved this day. She deserved to relax and enjoy doing absolutely nothing. She knew she'd have to go back to her house eventually and decide what's going to happen with Jordan. She didn't want to look at him or even think of him. Thinking of him in her mind only brought back that same image of him and that girl in bed together. Half naked.

Hanna looked at her phone, there were 7 missed calls from Jordan. She rolled her eyes and scrolled past them. There was a call from Gina, her assistant, who left a voicemail asking if everything was alright. Hanna texted her telling her not to worry and that she'll be back tomorrow. Gina texted back instantly, saying that tomorrow was Saturday. Hanna sighed in relief. Hanna just sat curled up on Emily's couch, sipping coffee in pure silence. She didn't think about work or Jordan. She cleared her mind of negative thoughts with her eyes closed. At that moment she felt nothing but calm.

But then a face popped into her mind. Caleb. She wondered what was going to happen to him. Would Jordan still let him stay at the house or would he be kicked out? Will Hanna be keeping the house or will Jordan? Questions clouded her mind, ruining her moment of silence. She realized then she _would_ have to go home soon to sort everything out. Which meant talking to her husband. Which she did _not_ want to do. Plus she still had to work with Caleb for his case. Hanna stayed there for a few moments longer, trying to relax her mind.

Jordan didn't get out of work until 5 so maybe Hanna could sneak over to the house and grab some clothes and maybe even talk with Caleb a little about his case. That dream of him shot into her head like a bullet. Maybe talking to him wouldn't be such a good idea…

Around 3, Hanna got up and got herself together and then she drove back to her house. Hanna didn't see Jordan's car in the driveway, so she figured she was safe. Hanna walked into her house. She didn't hear anything or anyone. She peeked into the livingroom. It looked as if it hadn't been touched. The sheets were still folded on the couch. Hanna went upstairs to her bedroom and found a duffel bag in her closet. She unzipped it and started packing some clothes for at least a week, which should be enough time until she could possibly look Jordan in the eye. Hanna heard a noise down the hallway so she peeked out of her room. The noise she heard was coming from the bathroom. Eventually the door opened with steam escaping into the hallway and out came Caleb. His shoulder length hair was now cut shorter, which made him look even more attractive. He smelled like fresh soap and his body was shining. He gripped the towel around his waist as the top part of his body was exposed. His arms, chest, and abs glistened. His body was just as perfect as it was in her dream.

"Oh, hey, Hanna. I didn't know you were coming back anytime soon," Caleb said.

Hanna, who was damn near drooling staring at Caleb's body, eventually snapped out of it."You clean up nice," she added before turning and going back into her room. She resumed stuffing clothes in her duffelbag.

"Are you okay?" Caleb walked into her room, heading towards Jordan's drawers. Caleb must have seen the confused expression on Hanna's face. "He said I could have whatever in these drawers since these are his-"

"Old clothes," Hanna finished his sentence. Caleb glanced at her and nodded. "And yeah, I'm fine," she answered.

Caleb grabbed some shirts and laid them out on the bed. "Hanna, Jordan told me what happened. You don't have to act like everything's okay," he told her sincerely.

Those words clicked in Hanna's mind. She shook her head as it all came to her. "I've been acting like everything's okay this whole marriage. I've been pretending not to see things that were so clear to me. I wasted 5 years of my life with him," she at first laughed at her dumb actions but those eventually turned into tears. She broke down crying. She turned around and sat on her bed. She tried to stop crying but she couldn't help it.

"I'd hug you..but..I'm kinda naked right now.." Caleb said, chuckling. Hanna laughed with him. "Rain check?" he asked.

Hanna wiped her tears away and nodded her head. Behind her, Hanna heard shuffling and drawer closing. Then, Hanna saw Caleb out of the corner of her eye, exiting her room. Hanna got herself together and finished packing some of her stuff. Within minutes, she was ready to put her stuff in her car and drive off. She hurled the duffelbag over her shoulder and walked down the stairs. She was reaching for the door until she heard:

"So you're just going to let him run you out of your own house?" Caleb asked, walking towards her from the livingroom.

"I just don't want to fight with him about this. I don't even want to look at him," Hanna told him, dropping the duffelbag.

"He feels really bad about what he did," Caleb said.

Anger rushed to Hanna. "I don't give a damn how he feels! He has no idea how I feel. Wait...are you defending him?"

"No, of course not," Caleb answered quickly. "I think he was stupid for ever even _thinking_ about cheating on someone as beautiful as you," he blurted. Caleb could see that Hanna was upset. And Caleb wanted to punch Jordan for making her feel this way. He wanted to shake Jordan so he could see how lucky he is..or was to have a woman like Hanna.

Hanna was taken aback by what he said. But she was mainly flattered. He thought she was beautiful. A smile spread across her face without effort. Caleb returned the smile.

"Thank you," she replied.

Caleb stepped closer to her. "So you're just going to leave me with this crazy man?"

"I just think this is something I have to do. I need to take a break from him. I think I'll keep the house but until he is _completely_ out of this house, I don't want to be around him," she shrugged.

Caleb nodded. "I understand," he paused. "But do you maybe want to stay with me a little while? Maybe we can talk about my case?" he smiled a convincing smile.

She thought about it. And the more she thought about spending time with him, the more it sounded like a good idea. She liked the way she felt around him. "Okay," Hanna said finally. "But, I'm going to take this to my car first then I'll grab my laptop and we can talk about your case,"

"Do you want me to get that for you?" he pointed to her stuffed duffelbag. Before Hanna had a chance to answer, he picked up the bag for her and was out the door on his way to her car. Hanna followed behind him and unlocked the doors. He set her bag in the car and was back in the house in seconds. Hanna jogged up the stairs and went to grab her laptop. When she came back down, Caleb was sitting on the couch waiting patiently for her.

She sat next to him, setting her laptop on the glass coffee table across from them. The dream flashed in her mind. Her mind was telling her to use this moment to her advantage and jump his bones but her heart was telling her that she's still a married woman and she'd only be using him for revenge sex. But she liked him? Ugghh, her emotions were all over the place. She didn't know what she should do or how she felt. Hanna told herself that if it was meant to be, it'll all work itself out.

"All I want….all I need from you is to just make sure I don't end up back in jail. Hanna, I can _not_ go back. Please just promise me I won't go back," he was almost shaking, he was begging Hanna and it looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Hanna had seen nothing but strength from him so far. But him remembering his time in prison, broke him down and showed a different side to him. He was scared to go back. Hanna saw vulnerability. This didn't make him look weak or any less of a man...it made him look _real._ Hanna liked that but all she wanted to do was comfort him. She touched his shoulder and pulled him gently into a hug. She held him and he held her. They comforted each other and felt each other's pain. Caleb was warm and smelled amazing. She buried her head into his shoulder and she never wanted to let go.

"I promise I won't let you go back there," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I trust you," he mumbled back. Those words meant a lot to her. She knew she would have to win this case for him and she was prepared to put everything into it. She didn't want him to feel like this. They pulled apart slowly after a while and Caleb stared at Hanna's lips. He wanted to kiss her. And Hanna wanted to kiss him. But instead she looked down and tried to change the subject.

"So..do you know any enemies of Jason's that would want to kill him?" Hanna asked, turning her body so that it wasn't facing Caleb's. Caleb did the same too.

"Well, he gave up a lot of names to the police to save his ass. So, probably the whole gang wanted to kill him," he explained.

"What kind of questions did the police ask you? And how did they find you?"

"I was staying at a homeless shelter which my probation officer knew. They asked me where I was when the murder happened and if I've contacted Jason since I got out," Caleb continued.

"Do you have an alibi?"

"I was at the homeless shelter but there's no one verify my story," Caleb held his head in his hands, losing confidence.

Hanna put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "That's okay. Don't worry. I believe you," she said.

They spent an hour talking about his case and Hanna learned more about him. The more she learned about him, the more she believed he couldn't have killed anyone. She was trying to separate her developing feelings for him from facts and the case itself. _Feelings don't matter in court._ She continued to tell herself. She _had_ to prove his innocence. She couldn't break this promise. Hanna checked the time. Jordan would be home in an hour. Caleb walked her to the door.

"Maybe we could do this more often," Caleb suggested, opening the door for her. "I like talking to you,"

Hanna smiled. "Yeah, I like talking to you too. I'll probably be back over Monday," she felt like she was in high school with the way he made her feel. He made her forget all about Jordan. "I would say call me but you don't have a phone," she paused. " _But_ there is a house phone. No one ever uses it, it's usually for emergencies, but I'm number 2 on speed dial," she added.

A smile spread across his face. "Then I'll call you," he decided.

"I hope so," she said without thinking. But she didn't care. She was genuinely happy for the first time in a while. She eased her way out the door and turned around and started to walk away. Caleb stood against the door frame. Before Hanna could get too far, he grabbed her wrist. She turned around, thinking he'd kiss her.

"In prison, I would have killed to have a woman like you by my side. Jordan didn't know how lucky he was to have you. I just don't want you to beat yourself up because you deserve so much better," he told her.

Hanna stared into his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. He nodded in response. She stood there for a moment longer, wishing he'd kiss her like in her dream.

Caleb wanted to kiss her but he wanted to show her he had respect for her. He didn't want her to think he was only going after her because she was vulnerable. He honestly liked her and was extremely attracted to her but he respected her. She was hurting and he didn't want to do something with her he'd think she'd regret. Hanna eventually turned around and walked back to her car and drove off. He could tell she wanted him to kiss her and it was really hard for Caleb to watch her walk away like that. When really he wanted to run in that driveway, grab her waist and turn her around, push her against the car, and crash his lips on hers. But he didn't.

Hanna wasn't planning to stay at Emily's house. She had enough money to stay in a hotel for a while but she went back to Emily's just to thank her. When she knocked on the door, she heard Emily yell that it was open. When she walked in, Emily, Aria, and Spencer were at the kitchen table. Hanna walked towards the table, looking at the girls. The best friends that she pushed away. They all looked amazing.

"Guys...I'm sorry….for...everything," Hanna said simply. Aria and Spencer smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Spencer said.

"We're here for you," Aria added.

"Okay, enough of this emotional stuff," Emily waved it off and pointed at Hanna. "Get dressed because we are going out tonight!" she smiled evilly. Aria and Spencer cheered. Hanna smiled. She felt support from her friends, which was also something she hadn't felt in a long time. She liked this fresh start.

 **Hey guys! I hope everyone liked this chapter. A lot of Haleb! Be patient, I want anticipation to build up and for them to have an emotional connection first before they kiss. I want to show that Caleb respects her and her body and that Hanna respects herself enough to not throw herself on him. But don't worry! Their connection is strengthening. And when they do kiss, it will be PERFECT. How did you like this chapter? Tell me your favorite parts. I appreciate all of the reviews, please keep them coming. So please don't forget to review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Clarity

**Flashback**

 _Caleb sat, only 15 at the time, at a circular table piled with stacks of every kind of drug. Jason, the crew leader sat next to him, separating the drugs to prepare them for selling. Caleb always got nervous before he sold. But every time he succeeded, he knew the boys would trust him a little more. He looked up to these men. He wanted their trust and their guidance. He was the youngest of them all so he was sent to do all the dirty work to prove he could handle this life. There was Jason, Noel, Andrew, Ian, and himself. There was supposedly some big businessman who ran the whole ordeal through Jason. This businessman ran several gangs throughout the state. The only person in the group who had ever seen his face was Jason. And that was once. Jason was second in command, he listened to orders from the big man who was referred to as "Sin Rostro" which meant 'faceless' in spanish. He was untraceable._

" _Hey, kid, are you listening to me?" Jason's voice rose as he stared in Caleb's eyes._

" _Yeah," Caleb answered._

" _This is important. And if you're not gonna listen, you might as well go back to your mommy because this is serious. This isn't a playground, you got it?" Jason stated, setting his cigar in his ashtray._

 _Caleb nodded respectfully._

* * *

"Caleb, are you listening to me?" Hanna snapped him out of his flashback.

"Huh?" Caleb looked up at Hanna, who was standing across the room near the fireplace.

Hanna sighed, defeated. "Caleb, we're never going to figure out who really killed Jason if you're not paying attention. This is your life we're talking about. If we don't find out who killed Jason, you might as well start getting reacquainted with your old cell mate," Hanna was shocked at what she had just said and it was obvious that this had offended Caleb.

Hanna walked closer to him. He sat on the couch silent. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just under a lot of stress right now,"

"And I'm not? I could go to jail for _life_ , Hanna!" he stood up, hovering over her. "My life is on the line. You have no idea the kind of stress that I'm under. If you're giving up on me that easily, you should just leave," he gestured to the door.

Hanna stared at him, silent. She didn't want to go. "No," Hanna whispered. "I'm sorry about what I said. I promised you I would keep you out of jail. That's what I'm going to do," she assured.

They stared at each other in silence.

"Sin Rostro," Caleb said.

"What?" Hanna asked, confused.

"It means 'faceless' in spanish. That was the name of the man who ran our whole drug operation,"Caleb connected the dots.

"I thought Jason was the leader?" Hanna said.

"Yeah, but there was someone who had to tell him what to do. He was just a puppet to Sin Rostro,"

"So what are you thinking?" Hanna said as she wrote these important facts down that she would later take over to the police station.

"No one in the group ever met Sin Rostro, we don't even know his real name. The only person who had seen his face was Jason. Maybe that's what killed him. I think Sin Rostro killed him," Caleb said.

"That makes sense. But we can't prove that until we actually prove that Sin Rostro is actually real. I'll keep all of that in mind and show it to the police. It could definitely strengthen your case. But the real question is, who is Sin Rostro?" Hanna questioned.

Just then, Hanna heard the keys enter the front door and unlock. _Oh Shit._ Hanna thought. She must have lost track of time. Jordan opened the door and looked up to see Hanna in his living room. He immediately froze as well as Hanna did, staring at him. Although her mind replayed seeing him half naked next to that blonde. When Hanna saw that image, she snatched her stuff from off the table and started speed walking to the door, where Jordan stood.

"I'll talk to you later, Caleb," she said before heading towards the door. Hanna felt Jordan's hand grab her arm and she immediately snatched it back. "Don't touch me!"

He flinched back, surprised by her violent outbreak. "Hanna, we need to talk," he sounded sad and desperate. "You've been ignoring me for weeks. You can't ignore me forever,"

Hanna knew that. She stood near the door, completely avoiding eye contact and body contact with him. She knew he had ways to manipulate her, he had done it before. He had ways of getting out of his wrong doings, but Hanna wouldn't let him get away with this, this was too big of an issue.

* * *

 **Flashback- 6 Years Ago**

 _Hanna sat on her bed in her dorm room, furious. Jordan had just told her he was going on another trip without her. Hanna should be used to it by now, he always goes on trips for months at a time so they always had to push back their wedding date. He had proposed to her when she was 18, hoping they'd get married a few months later. But that didn't happen, something always came up, a business trip with his dad to Paris, Japan, Australia, and practically every state in the U.S. She's 19 now, thinking she'll get married sometime this year to the only man she's ever loved and ever plans to love. Until he dropped the major bomb that he would be leaving for a whole year to Europe for business. And the worst part was: he tells her two days before he's actually going to leave. Hanna had been ignoring him but it was difficult for her. How could you waste your time ignoring someone you care about if they're about to disappear for a whole year? But Hanna was pissed, and she hated to be pissed at Jordan. She loved him. But then again, did she really have any right to be upset? Considering he is the person paying her way through law school? This made Hanna second guess herself. This made Hanna feel as if she had no voice, that her feelings weren't valid._

 _Hanna heard a knock on her door before it was opened anyway by Jordan. He closed the door behind him as he looked at Hanna's face. She stared down at the ground. Jordan came over and got on his knees, so that his face was level with hers._

" _I'm sorry, Han," he said._

" _You should've told me sooner," she shot at him with nothing but anger and disappointment._

" _I kno-" he started._

" _If you knew, you would've told me so stop giving me your dumb ass excuses, Jordan because…..you know, it doesn't even matter what I think because you never care about what I think. In the end you'll just do what you want. I'm just your fiancee," these words flowed out of her so easily._

" _Hanna, slow down. Of course I care what you think. You have a beautiful mind," he said as he moved a strand of hair from her face. "And trust me…." he moved his face closer to hers "I wanna marry you...I want to be able to call you my wife. You know I do. But I don't want you to be mad at me...this is our last two days together. And I'm going to miss the hell out of you," he crept closer to kiss her. Although she didn't want to, she couldn't help it, his lips were like magnets. She always craved them. She couldn't resist them. She closed her eyes as he kissed her softly._

" _I love you," he whispered after pulling away. "Do you forgive me?" he gave her a sad puppy dog face._

 _Hanna looked at him. "No" she lied._

 _He smiled, knowing he had her. "No?" he pried._

" _Nope," she shook her head._

 _He kissed her again, more forceful this time. "No?" he asked again, picking her up by the waist and laying her on the bed, him on top._

" _No," Hanna tried to stay strong, even as Jordan started to kiss her neck, then sucking on her pulse point, something Hanna couldn't resist._

" _Still no?" he smiled, knowing he won this fight._

 _Hanna eyes rolled back "Yes," she whispered, as she let go of anger and instead gave into pleasure. "Yes," she repeated._

 _Dammit, he did it again, Hanna thought. It was like he had some kind of control over her. He knew that Hanna loved him more than anything, and he used that against her._

* * *

"I miss you," Jordan said, snapping Hanna out of her flashback. She looked at him, again, just like she did 6 years ago with anger and disappointment. Even more anger now that she realized he had been manipulating her this whole time. She could now see things clearly. Love was no longer clouding her judgement.

"I want a divorce. And I also want you to get out of my house. Preferably today," Hanna said, emotionless.

"What? A divorce? You can't be serious, Han," Jordan looked confused.

"Oh, I'm very serious. You never loved me. And I wasted so much time loving you. So yes, a divorce. And don't worry, I don't want your money, I don't need your money and vice versa. So let's do this, and let's be civil about it," she grabbed the divorce papers out of her bag. "It'll be quick and easy, just like your little hooker," Hanna laughed "But all you have to do is sign and meet with my lawyer," she smiled. This wasn't a fake smile to show Jordan she was better off without him. This was a smile that was happy because this was the start of a new beginning. This smile was a sign of her letting go of her anger and instead giving into the excitement of a fresh start. "I'll be back around midnight, you better be gone by then," she turned and made her way to her car. Hanna had felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest, and she could now breathe.

She headed to the police station, telling the cops working on Jason's murder about Sin Rostro. Giving them sight to see that Caleb shouldn't be the only person they investigate. It did strengthen his case, since Sin Rostro had been a person that the F.B.I had been looking for for years. Sin Rostro had been active for almost 30 years, and he was everywhere. But he was also nowhere. Even if Sin Rostro did kill Jason, Sin Rostro is an unknown person. Completely off the grid. It would be easy to say that Caleb worked with Sin Rostro and they knew each other, since Caleb was in a gang of his and that they killed Jason together and now Caleb was pinning it all on Sin Rostro, a man who cannot be found. So in the end, either they find Sin Rostro and prove Caleb is innocent or Caleb is going to jail for the rest of his life. Meanwhile, Hanna was developing strong feelings for him that she tried desperately not to act on. She tried to not mix business and pleasure. And try not to get involved with her client, that could have a very bad image if it gets out. Hanna was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I know it's been a while. Sorry. Just started by first job. Anyway, thanks a lot for all the amazing reviews, they kept coming even weeks after I updated, which made me really happy. This chapter is just kinda just moving things along so you can get to know about the characters pasts. I know it's kinda short but I'll try to update soon so it'll be a long and juicy chapter! Well, tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I really had to plan out the major plot twist that will come out in the next few chapters to really develop this story. It's not just a romance, it is also drama. I just wanted to show you guys it's more than just Caleb and Hanna falling for each other, it's Caleb's case and the sad possibility of him going to jail while trying to find the real killer. Any guesses on Sin Rostro? I got the idea of what to call a secret character that was nameless and faceless (I didn't want to chose 'A') from Jane the Virgin, if anyone of you picked up on that who watches that show. Well please review, I appreciate each and every one I get. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bruises and Basketball

Hanna came back later that night to _her_ house. She was glad how she had stuck up for herself earlier. She had showed Jordan that she was just as good, if not better, without him. He was standing in the driveway, leaning on his car when Hanna pulled up. She got out of the car and was prepared to give him more attitude until she saw his car full with some of his stuff.

He looked at her with regret and sorrow in his eyes. "Are we really doing this, Hanna?" he asked her, hoping the answer would be different this time around.

"Yes," she said "You brought this on yourself, Jordan,"

"How many times do I have to apologize? Han, I'll get on my knees and beg if I have to. Just tell me what I can do," he took a step closer to her.

"That's just it, Jordan. You can't do anything. It's not about how sorry you are. It's about our broken marriage. I don't want to live in a broken marriage anymore. The problems in our marriage have been building up for a while now. I was trying to ignore them and be happy with you. But you cheating on me was the last straw. I can't make this marriage work. I'm starting to think we weren't meant to be. It's like we're two puzzle pieces that can't fit," Hanna said this as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. It was hard to let go of their marriage. "It would've never worked between us. Sooner or later, this was coming,"

He nodded as he tried not to cry. "I'll get the rest of my stuff within the week," he said. He got into his car and drove off as Hanna walked into her house.

She opened the door and immediately looked into the living room to find Caleb. He was turned in the other direction, unbuttoning his shirt. Hanna _thought_ about looking away and giving him some privacy….but she didn't _want_ to. Her eyes were glued to him. Hanna's heart sped up as she watched him, getting butterflies in her stomach. Something that hadn't happened since college. After he was fully dressed, Hanna closed the door again to make it seem as if she hadn't been standing there staring like an idiot and walked into the living room.

He turned his head halfway and met eyes with her, smiling halfheartedly. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she smiled back. "I got my house back,"

"Are you going to kick me out?" he asked.

Hanna was shocked. "No! Of course not. You don't have to leave unless you want to," she answered quickly.

"Well, good. Because I don't wanna leave," he said firmly. As if he was making a decision to be here for the long run.

"Good. So...do you want to talk more about your case?" Hanna asked, although she really didn't want to, she really just wanted to talk with him and be with him.

Caleb shook his head and it wasn't until then she saw his black eye and busted lip.

"Oh my God, " Hanna said as she instinctively walked towards him. She reached out to touch his face but Caleb pulled back. "What happened?" she said with worry in her voice.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he brushed it off.

"Did Jordan do this to you?" she questioned.

"No. Hanna don't worry, it's nothing." He said again.

"Caleb, it's obviously not nothing. Tell me what happened," she demanded.

He didn't say anything. Hanna gave him an irritated but overall worried look as she grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. She pushed him down to sit in a chair while she got a bag and filled it with ice out of the freezer. She walked over and held the ice to his face, although he insisted on doing it himself. She didn't let him. She wanted to help him.

"Tell me what happened," she repeated.

"I went downtown to see my probation officer. And while I was walking to the bus stop, I saw the police officer who arrested me when I was 18. He….hated me. I tried to avoid him but he came up to me anyway," he stopped.

"You can tell me," she encouraged.

"He got really close to me and said that he knew I was the one who killed Jason. And that he wouldn't stop until I was back behind bars. Rotting in a jail cell," he paused again. "I told him that I didn't do it. That I'm not a killer. He told me to stop lying and just confess. I kept telling him that I didn't do it and he kept telling me to stop. But I wouldn't. And the more I said it, the more angry he got. Until….he flipped. He bashed my head against a pole and threw me on the ground. Like I was a piece of trash," he banged his fist on the table, causing a loud noise and the table to shift. Hanna was startled and jumped back, dropping the bag of ice.

"I'm sorry," he said, dropping his head in his hands.

"It's okay," Hanna said, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"And the worst thing...I couldn't do anything about it. I had to take it, because he could arrest me at any moment even if I looked at him funny," he shook his head.

"This isn't right. This is police brutality," Hanna said, shaking her head also. "I'm going to get my purse. We're going to the police station," she started walking into the living room.

Caleb immediately got up and followed her. "Hanna, no. I'm fine. We can't go down there,"

"Yes, we can. They cannot harass you like that, no matter what they think you've done. They're not allowed to question you without me present," Hanna stated.

"They hold all the cards. They determine what happens to me. They have my life in their hands," Caleb said.

"That is exactly why we are going down there. You are out of jail, free to live your life. They can't take your life from you, " and with that, she picked up her purse from the table. "Let's go," she turned and started walking to the door, expecting him to follow. There was nothing that could stop her from doing this. Hanna knew what was right and what was wrong.

Hanna marched into that police office and demanded that she talked to Officer Darren Wilden. She was determined, as she strutted to his office, Caleb following behind. She did not knock on his door, she barged in, revealing a blonde girl on his lap. She had a red lace bra on while Wilden's button down shirt was wide open. The blonde jumped up to cover herself while Wilden had embarrassment and anger in his eyes.

"What the hell!" he yelled. The blonde quickly put her shirt on and ran out of the room.

"Not very professional, officer," Hanna said, crossing her arms.

Wilden looked at her then at Caleb. "Came to confess, Rivers?" he said, buttoning up his shirt.

"You are not allowed to harass my client. You can not question him nor lay one hand on his little head. Do you understand?" Hanna spoke clearly and firm.

"I can do whatever I want, miss. Caleb is a killer, and rest assured, he will go to jail for the rest of his life," he leaned on his desk. He examined Hanna's body, licking his lips. "But, forget about him. How about me and you go somewhere a little more private?" he winked at her.

Caleb clenched his fists and tried to steady his breathing. He wanted to punch Wilden. Hanna could sense this anger...or was it jealousy? Either way, she knew she had to make this quick before he did something he'd regret.

"Listen, you pig. Caleb is innocent until proven guilty. If you go near him or lay another hand on him, I will bring your ass down for statutory rape," Wilden looked slightly confused as she said this. "Don't act stupid. How old was that little girl that just ran out of here?" she gestured to the door. "16? 17?" she guessed.

His eyes grew wide with realization. He knew he had fucked up. "Do you understand now, officer Wilden?"

He didn't say anything. Just nodded.

"That's what I thought," Hanna smiled. "Let's get out of here," she turned on her heels and walked out with the same confidence and determination as before. But now, she also had victory. Nothing was standing in her way. There was one thing that made Hanna confident, one thing Hanna knew she was damn good at. And that was her job.

"Thank you," Caleb said after getting in the car.

Hanna nodded. "You're welcome,"

"You really gave it to him," he laughed. "You were amazing,"

"Thanks," she smiled.

They got back home late at night and Hanna was exhausted. They said their good-nights and Hanna went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Hanna was in a deep sleep until she was awoken. This time, it wasn't because she had a sexy dream about the man sleeping in her living room. She heard a basketball dribbling in her driveway. Something she hadn't heard in a while. She got up and looked out her bedroom window, where she saw Caleb in a white shirt and basketball shorts. It was dark outside except for the lights illuminating the driveway. She got her pink robe and slippers on and walked downstairs.

She walked outside towards him. She loved how he looked so comfortable and calm even at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Hey," he smiled, dribbling the ball.

"What are you doing out here?" her voice was groggy.

"Couldn't sleep. And I had remembered seeing a hoop out here so I searched for a while until I found the basketball," he said, shooting and effortlessly making it into the hoop.

"Are...you okay?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't played since I got out. You okay? Did I wake you?" he said.

"No…," she lied. "Well...yeah. But it's fine. You can keep playing,"

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah of course," she waved it off. She started to turn until…

"Do you wanna play me?" he asked.

She smirked "You don't wanna play me,"

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Hanna nodded. "Really,"

"You play?" he sounded surprised.

"No. But I did learn some things from Jordan since he played in high school, you know,"

"So play me," he picked up the ball.

"You really want to do this?" Hanna asked.

"You talk a lot of trash without talking any trash," Caleb said, causing Hanna to laugh.

"I am a lawyer," she admitted. She walked to him and took the ball, holding it firmly in her hands. "Alright, rules. There are no rules,"

Caleb nodded. Hanna shot the ball, although Caleb blocked it with ease. Hanna was very competitive. He took a shot and made it again. Hanna gave him a dirty look while she took off her pink robe and her slippers and threw them to the side. She had on black and red checkered shorts with a white t-shirt.

"Let's go," she said as she ran over and struggled to take the ball from his strong hands. She tugged it from his hands until she stole it and made a basket. Since there were no rules, she could just snatch it from his hands. He laughed, not expecting her to make it. He was going easy on her. He then took off his t-shirt, exposing his body once again. Hanna's eyes trailed along his toned body. And before she knew it, the ball was out of her hands and in the hoop. _He just used his body as a distraction! Two can play that game…._ Hanna thought. They tricked each other with every move in the book. Hanna bent over, causing Caleb to immediately stop in his tracks and stare, which in turn gave Hanna a two pointer. Caleb got really close to Hanna, to where she was face to face with him. They were both holding the ball over her head. This, gave Caleb some points. Soon they were tied. Caleb had the ball. Hanna knew what she was going to do was possibly going to be very embarrassing but at least she'd win the game. Her competitiveness had reached a new level. He stared at her, the ball at his navel. Hanna started charging towards him and tackled him. They began falling and to protect Hanna, he grabbed her waist. He fell to the ground with Hanna straddling him. This caused Hanna to grab the basketball between them and shoot it at the hoop, making it. Hanna had a huge smile on her face as she looked down at Caleb.

"I win," she smirked. Caleb laughed, keeping his hands on her waist. They stared at each other with smiles on their faces, trying to control their breathing. Hanna's hands rested against his bare chest. Caleb gently turned over, moving one of his hands to her back to support her. Their faces were inches away. Their bodies were inches away. Hanna's hands now were against the ground, also supporting her. Hanna's heart began to pound as Caleb stared at her lips. He was going to kiss her.

"I let you win," he whispered.

"Yeah rig-"

Caleb smashed his lips against hers. Hanna kissed him back instantly, moving her hand to his waist, pulling him closer. Their mouths fit together perfectly. Hanna's mouth opened, granting his tongue access. Every movement was in sync. Hanna's lips moved in ways they had never moved before. Caleb, so easily could lose control after not being with any woman in 9 years. He just took this moment to appreciate her scent. It wasn't a scent you could make in a bottle. He took this moment to get to know her lips, her tongue, her taste. He wanted her. She wanted him. This kiss made it all clear. It was clear that they didn't want to stop kissing. It didn't matter that it was almost four o'clock and it was pitch dark out. They didn't care. The only thing that mattered was here and now. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Hanna eventually realized what she was doing. She pulled away from his lips, trying to catch her breath. "That shouldn't have happened. This can't happen," she stood up, thinking of the repercussions.

Caleb was confused and stood up too. "What? Why not?"

"We can't do this. There are boundaries. I'm your lawyer, you're my client. This can't happen," she repeated, picking up her robe and putting her slippers back on. She speed walked back into the house and went upstairs to bed, despite Caleb calling her name. She wanted to slap herself. She knew it was wrong….but it felt so _right._ Her feelings were taking over. _Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement,_ Hanna thought.

 _Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement. You are a lawyer. He is your client. He's Jordan's friend. He's an ex-convict. Focus on the case. The case. The case._ She was embarrassed, confused, and regretful. _This isn't about you. It's about him. He has everything on the line. He's depending on you to win this case. Focus on the case. Forget what you feel. That doesn't matter._

Caleb couldn't sleep. He kept replaying the kiss in his head. He smiled at the thought of it. But the smile eventually went away after replaying the part where she said that this couldn't happen. He laid on the couch, trying to fall asleep. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw Hanna.

* * *

 **Hey! I know this took forever. But it's long and juicy! Just like I promised. I hope everyone liked it. Sorry for taking so long to update. I haven't forgot about you guys. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, even weeks after I updated. Please continue reviewing. I'll update faster next time. Thanks for all your support. I hope everyone liked the kiss...tell me what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare or Reality?

Hanna headed straight to work, completely avoiding the living room and the kitchen altogether. She could not get that kiss out of her head. She had never felt a kiss like that before. Would it be cliche to say she felt a spark? His lips made her hungry for more. She did not want to forget the memory of when he kissed her. The way he had no hesitation, how sure he was of himself. When he kissed her, she saw a whole future with him. A _good, happy_ future. She saw herself, smiling with him. Would it really matter how they met if he made her so happy and made her feel as if she was on cloud 9? Would his past really matter? She shook the idea out of her head.

The moment she sat at her desk she was greeted by divorce papers. She let out a big sigh, thinking if she should really do this. Replaying the memories her and Jordan had shared together. So many kisses, so many arguments, happiness, then sudden sadness or immediate anger. So many tears, so many moments. So much time.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _I'm sorry," Hanna said, fixing Jordan's tie as they prepared for Jordan's dad, Pappi's, funeral. Jordan had a really close relationship with his father, so Hanna knew this was hard for him. She knew he was hurting although he kept his feelings to himself. Now Jordan also had the pressure of his father's business to uphold. Now that Pappi was dead, the business was passed down to him._

" _It's okay, I'm fine," he said, moving Hanna's hand away. Just days after the funeral, Jordan had drifted apart from Hanna. He became very busy, always on trips. Coming home drained, depressed and drunk. Hanna did not know how to handle him. But she loved him so she stayed by his side. Her vision of a marriage was perfection and she tried her damnedest to make it seem that way. Although there were flaws, just like any marriage. Jordan became secretive and stopped telling Hanna about his job and how things were at work. He had shut her out of his life._

* * *

She picked up her ballpoint pen and signed her name across the line. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest.

She started looking through Caleb's file, trying to look at suspects as of who could be Sin Rostro. She knew she had to find who he was. Otherwise, Caleb would go to jail. Sin Rostro had been active for decades, if they hadn't found him yet, how could she? Either way, she buried her head in paperwork, studying files. She was going to win this case. She was going to prove Caleb innocent.

 **Caleb P.O.V**

Caleb stood, hands in his pockets, in the building he once thought of as home. The building he met with the boys he once thought of as brothers. The building had always look worn down. He was hoping to find something that could prove his innocence. He didn't think after all these years there would be anything but he had to get out of that house. He didn't regret the kiss, he regretted how he made her feel. But she _did_ kiss him back. Didn't that mean something? However, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him. That whole situation confused him.

Just then, Caleb had a hard attack when a swarm of police ran into the warehouse. Guns were soon in his face as he was forced to get on the floor. Fear overwhelmed Caleb as he started to shake. He didn't try to fight it, he knew that would make it worse. He knew he didn't kill anyone and he knew he had done nothing wrong. Soon he was in an interrogation room and handcuffed, waiting for Hanna. Surely, she would straighten everything out.

"So, Mr. Rivers, wanna tell us about why you were in that warehouse?" Said Detective Wilden, smiling. He was enjoying this.

"I was trying to find something that would strengthen my case. Maybe something that would give me a hint as to who killed Jason," Caleb said, honestly.

"Really? Because we got an anonymous call from someone claiming that Jason's killer would be in that warehouse," Wilden continued "You got to admit, it does look very suspicious. Going back to the place you and Jason had so many memories together. Are you feeling remorse for killing him?"

"I didn't kill Jason. I may be an ex-drug dealer but I'm not a killer and if I was, and you had any actual evidence, I'd be in jail already," Caleb said.

"You're halfway there. You may not being arrested for the killing of Jason DiLaurentis, _yet_ , however you violated your probation," Wilden said as the other detective stood up and helped Caleb to get up, preparing to haul him off to a jail cell.

"No! You can't take me back there! Please!" his yelling echoed through the hallways as Wilden laughed.

He was startled awake by a bucket of water thrown in his face. He sat in a chair, in the warehouse, with his feet zip tied and his hands zip tied behind his back.

"Stop whining," said a familiar voice.

He looked up, only to meet eyes with…

Jordan.

Confusion spread across Caleb's face as his head began to hurt. "Jordan, what's going on?"

"Put the pieces together, Rivers. You're tied up, in a warehouse, specifically the one you use to sell drugs in. Ask smarter questions," Jordan said, sitting down at that familiar circular table.

"Did you drug me?" Caleb says, getting the idea from his pounding head.

Jordan smiled. "Yes. I needed it to knock you out. You've gotten bigger since high school,"

"Is this about Hanna?" Caleb guessed.

"Now that you remind me," he got up and punched Caleb in his face, causing his lip to be busted, again. Caleb responded with a defenseless grunt. "That is part of the reason. I was going to wait for this, but you made it too easy. You kissing Hanna….sped up the process. Definitely gave me more motivation to want to kill you. But anyway, keep guessing,"

"Did you kill Jason?" he asked, although he was definitely not a suspect.

"Why would I kill Jason?" he said sarcastically.

"Because you're Sin Rostro," Jordan smiled when he said that. "But….how? You were just a kid when all of this began.."

"It was passed down from my dad. Jason was threatening to reveal my identity so I had to kill him. Plus since my dad is _finally_ dead, I figured I'd end this whole business. But, that'd be a lot of people to kill. You know, he had a drug gang in almost every state of the U.S. He wants me to take it worldwide. But, he's dead so who cares what he wants. I wanted to see your face once you found out who I was," he broke out in laughter. "It's too bad I'll have to kill you."

* * *

 **Hey everyone. I know this chapter is short, but it's just to speed things up. Tell me your thoughts. Sorry for tricking you guys into thinking Caleb was going back to jail :) instead he's being held hostage by a crazy Jordan! Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Love Can Make You Crazy

"Where's my client?" Hanna said with anger in her voice as she stood over Wilden's desk. After coming home and saw that Caleb wasn't there, she knew something was wrong. She had waited for hours, thinking maybe he was just out and would come back soon. It was dark and he still hadn't came home, she knew Wilden must have gotten him and he was now sitting in jail. And she had failed to keep her promise to him.

Wilden stared at her confused and without an answer.

Hanna was growing impatient. "Caleb Rivers. I _know_ you have him locked up for your own personal enjoyment but you need to let him out. _Now_ ,"

"Rivers isn't here," Wilden said.

"Don't fuck with me, Wilden,"

"I'm not," he answered. "Sadly," he smirked. Hanna rolled her eyes. "But, seriously, Rivers isn't here," For once, he sounded truthful.

Hanna froze. If he wasn't here then where could he be? "What are you talking about? Where else could he be?"

"How could I know? Maybe he skipped town because he actually _is_ guilty," Wilden said, leaning back in his chair.

"He wouldn't do that," Hanna shot back quickly.

"You sure about that?" Wilden questioned.

"Positive," she answered confidently.

Wilden stared at her for a moment then laughed. "I see what's going on here….you're sleeping with him,"

"N-" Hanna started.

"He's got you hypnotized. Wow, he really is good. Banging his lawyer," he laughed to himself. "No wonder you're taking the case pro-bono,"

"You're wrong. Nothing is going on. Now stop making your stupid accusations," she dismissed that subject. "My client is missing. And you're going to help me find him," she dropped all her paperwork along with her laptop on his desk. "Go get everything you have on Caleb's case," she ordered.

He sighed. "I'm only helping you find him because he's the killer,"

Hanna rolled her eyes as she looked through her paperwork to find any hint of a location as to where he might be. She scrambled through her work, looking at documents and people of interest. Eventually Wilden came back with a box full of files. Hanna charged for it, grabbing the first file she touched. She didn't see anything important in that one so she went for another and another and another. The last file she grabbed, she opened eagerly, only to be hit with a bunch of pictures of Jordan. She was instantly confused as she looked through the pictures. Some were taken at suspicious places at night and some pictures had her in them.

"Why are there pictures of Jordan in here?" she asked slowly, as to mentally prepare herself for the words she hoped she'd never hear.

"He's a suspect. His father was believed to be Sin Rostro but he's dead now so it's possible Jordan could have been running the whole operation for a while now," Wilden said slowly, but you could still hear the certainty in his voice that Caleb was the killer.

Hanna's body became rigid. "Are….you...telling me…..that.. _my husband_ is Sin Rostro?" her voice trembled with fear.

"Possibly," Wilden responded.

"Why has this information been withheld from me! How long have you known? Why isn't he arrested!" Hanna's fear fused with her anger.

"We didn't have enough evidence," Wilden answered.

"Bullshit! You withheld this evidence so you could find a way to pin it on Caleb! You were going to put an innocent man in jail for a crime he didn't commit!" Hanna looked back down at the pictures, seeing one of them where Jordan was outside of a building that Hanna had seen before, but she couldn't remember where. She looked through her files again until she found what she was looking for. It was a picture of the same building. Caleb had told her that was where it all started. That was the place he used to call home. She looked on the back where the address was written. "I know where he is," she said as she took the pictures and grabbed her purse.

"I can go with you," he offered grabbing his coat.

"No!" she told him before she stormed out. She drove as fast as she could to the location, beeping and running red lights. She didn't care. She didn't care at all. She parked on the dirty street. Her hand trembled as her heart thumped through her chest. Her husband was a killer. She got out of her car and went around to the front of the building. She stopped when she heard voices.

"I thought we were friends. Until I saw you trying to get with my wife. _My wife_ ," Jordan said through gritted teeth.

"You cheated on her," Caleb said back.

"THAT WAS A MISTAKE! I LOVE HER. You….you don't even know her. You don't know her like I do. We'll always make our way back to each other. No matter what. We belong together. You could never understand our love. You could never love her the way I do. She could never love you the way she loves me. She could never love you period! An ex-con drug dealer," he scoffed. "You're nothing,"

He sounded hysterical, a side Hanna had never seen before and in fact was frightened of. But she had to get in there before something bad happened.

She opened the door slowly and quietly as Jordan's voice echoed off the walls. She could see Jordan standing, waving a gun around while Caleb sat, tied to the chair. He looked exhausted, he was beaten and the expression on his face made Hanna's heart drop for him. She took a deep breath as she slowly walked out into the open, nearing Jordan. The minute Jordan saw something in the corner of his eye, his gun immediately flew in that direction. Hanna froze with terror when she saw the gun pointed at her.

"Hanna?" Jordan said, putting the gun in his back pocket. Caleb's eyes met with hers. He mouthed 'leave' to her but she shook her head. "Y-y-you c-can't see me like this," Jordan said as he tried to wipe the dirt off of his shirt and fix his now wild hair. He wiped the sweat off of his face. He wanted to look good for her.

Hanna had come up with a plan on her way there although her eyes watered up. "Jordan…" she said as she neared him. "I know what you did,"

He looked at her shocked and ashamed. "I-I-I didn't mean to….I wanted to end t-this a long time ago...m-my dad-," he stuttered.

"I know," she came even closer toward him until she was inches away from his face and his body. He stared _only_ at her, forgetting all the chaos around him and the craziness clouding his head. He was mentally ill, but when he saw her, the world became crystal clear and the crazy voices in his head subsided. He had tears in his eyes. "It's okay. I know your father made you...it's okay. I forgive you," she whispered, her body and voice trembling.

"You do?" he asked, surprised as to why anyone could love a monster.

"Yes….because I knew who you were before all of this. We...belong together, remember?" she smiled through all the tears and all the pain and all the fear.

A huge smile spread across his face. A smile that no one on Earth could give him other than Hanna. "Yes!" he wrapped his arms around her and held her. "We belong together," he mumbled into her shoulder. He pulled back and smashed his lips on hers with a love that Hanna no longer reciprocated. She tried to kiss him back as she reached slowly into his back pocket and grabbed the gun. Her hands trembled. She slowly pulled it out until Jordan pulled his lips away and pushed her off of him. She fell hard to the ground, dropping the gun. He picked it up and pointed it at her.

"You liar!" he yelled.

Hanna shook her head. "This isn't you, Jordan,"

Caleb's heart sped up and he lifted himself up from the ground enough to charge at Jordan and tackle him to the ground, a bullet going off in the process. The chair broke, freeing Caleb from it although his hands were still tied behind his back. Jordan had hit his head on the hard floor and was now unconscious. Caleb rolled off of him, only to see that Hanna had blood covering the lower part of her shirt. She was shot. Caleb's eyes widened as he struggled to get over to her.

"Hanna!" he scooted close to her, his hands and feet still tied, preventing him from helping her. Hanna's face was full of pain and Caleb tried and tried to rid himself of the ties to help her. He couldn't watch her suffer in pain like this. He saw that the bullet wound was near her abdomen. Nothing was worse and made him feel less of man other than the fact that he was right there next to her but couldn't help her. Caleb froze when he felt something cold and hard in the back of his head. Caleb turned around very slowly. Jordan now had the gun at his forehead.

Hanna gasped. "Don't Jordan…." she said over the pain. "Don't hurt him. Please," she whispered. Jordan stayed in that position, trying to decide if he should or not. After thinking, Jordan cocked the gun. He was ready to fire.

All of a sudden the doors flew open and the police came in. Wilden saw Jordan pointing the gun and shot at him immediately. Within seconds, Jordan was dead on the floor. Wilden called in for an ambulance to help Hanna, who was nearly unconscious. Wilden cut Caleb's zip ties off and Caleb immediately drew his attention back to Hanna.

"C'mon Hanna. Stay with me. Please," he said as her body and her mind became weak.

She tried to stay awake for him. _But I'm so tired..._ as her eyes closed and she drifted off, she heard the faint whisper of "I love you."

 **Don't worry! This is not the end! Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while. But, I'm updating when I can. I'm already writing the next chapter to this story so the next chapter should be up soon. But, I'm not making any promises. Anyway, tell me your thoughts! I hope everyone loved this chapter because I loved writing it. Every moment came to me so fast and my hands we're just flying over the keyboard and soon I had a whole chapter. Not my longest though. But, please review. They keep me going and they make my day. I hope this update made your day.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sit, Wait, and Hope

Soon the ambulance came and Caleb sat by Hanna's side the whole way there. He stayed in the hospital all night while the doctors worked on her. The doctors had to give him a check up as well to check on his wounds. He walked around the hospital, unable to rest until he knew she was okay. He bought candy bars and soda to keep him awake, asking every hour if they knew anything about her condition. Eventually he sat down, but he was restless.

"Hi, I'm here to find out the condition of my friend, Hanna Marin. We heard she was shot….is there anything else you can tell us? Is she going to be okay?" Caleb heard a sweet, saddened voice asked. He looked up and saw a group of girls, all looking around Hanna's age but with a red-headed older woman who was crying while another girl was comforting her.

Caleb immediately got up to talk with these people who supposedly knew Hanna.

"Hanna is still in surgery...I'm sorry that's all I can say," the receptionist said.

Caleb cleared his voice and wiped his hands on his pants. "Excuse me….did I hear you say that you know Hanna?"

The beautiful bronze skinned one looked at him, slightly confused. "Yes, we're good friends with her," she pointed to the red-head. "This is her mother. How do you know her?"

All the girls looked at him, waiting for an answer. How could he tell them that he was the reason Hanna was in the hospital in the first place? He looked into the mother's teary eyes.

"My name is Caleb Rivers. Hanna is my lawyer and I... also live with her. She provided me with a place to stay after….I...got out. Of jail," he said a little lower, hoping they wouldn't hear. "Hanna let me stay there while she helped me with my case. I was accused of murdering someone I used to know, who was one of the reasons I ended up in jail in the first place. Anyway, it turned out that her husband, Jordan, was the killer. I was tied up and Hanna found me and...she saved my life. Jordan shot her...but it should've been me instead. I should've protected her...I am so sorry Ms. Marin," Caleb almost had tears in his eyes as well.

Ms. Marin stared at him. Then she said, "It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for the way things work out. All we can do is sit, wait and hope that she keeps on fighting to get through this. She has to get through this. She's a fighter," Ms. Marin told herself, nodding her head, knowing that Hanna could get through this. "I always knew something was off about Jordan," she said as she led everyone to seats so they could sit, wait, and hope.

"Rivers," Caleb heard a familiar voice call.

Caleb turned around, reluctantly. "What do you want Wilden? I'm innocent, remember? You killed the killer," Caleb reminded.

Wilden nodded. "I know. I actually came...to apologize. I _wanted_ you to be the killer. And that was wrong. I'm really sorry," he stuck his hand out for a shake.

Caleb stared at him, evaluating him. Caleb stuck his hand out to shake Wilden's hand, something he never thought he'd do. This only showed he was mature enough to get passed this, especially when Hanna's condition was the only thing on his mind right now.

"How is she?" Wilden asked.

"I-I don't know. She's in surgery, that's all they told us," Caleb replied.

"She'll be alright," Wilden said confidently before he left. Caleb walked to the spot where all the girls sat.

Spencer was in the middle of Caleb and Emily, while Ms. Marin sat next to Aria. "I'm Emily, this is Spencer," she pointed to the dark haired one next to Caleb. "And Aria," she pointed to the small other dark-haired one.

"Nice to meet all of you," Caleb said politely. They sat in silence, each hoping that Hanna would be okay. Another hour passed when Caleb saw a woman in scrubs walk towards them. She didn't walk like she had bad news to deliver, and that was either because she felt no remorse after years of working in this field or there was just no bad news to give.

Caleb rose to feet immediately when he saw she was heading in their direction. "How did it go?"

"It went well. She's in the ICU now. Overall, she should be just fine,"

Everyone let out a huge sigh and their faces covered with hopeful smiles.

Caleb held out his hand and shook the woman's hand. "Thank you, thank you," he whispered. "Can we see her?"

"She is asleep now but you can definitely go in there for support," she smiled.

They all went in there, surrounding her bed. She slept soundly. Hanna's mom sat on one side of Hanna while Caleb sat on the other side and the girls were surrounded the foot of the bed. Minutes after Caleb sat down, he fell asleep, knowing Hanna would be okay.

* * *

Caleb woke up to a light touch on his hand. He was spread out on the small chair that was given to a not so small man. He turned his head to see what was on his hand, only to see it was a pale hand with fierce red nail polish. He sat up and scooted closer to her. Hanna had her head turned in the direction facing him, her eyes slightly opened, but she was awake nonetheless.

"Hey," Caleb whispered, trying not to wake the others. A small smile spread over Hanna's face. He held her hand as if to never let go and protect her from this day on.

"I knew taking a case pro bono was a dangerous idea," Hanna joked. They chuckled together.

"Well, I don't have any money, but I promise I'll make it up to you," Caleb said, and just like the first sentence he ever said to Hanna, she believed it instantly.

"Is Jordan ali-" Her question was silenced by his shaking head. She sigh of relief escaped her. They sat in silence for a while.

"I love you too," Hanna said clearly.

Caleb looked up at her, surprised. "You heard me?"

She nodded. "The last thing I heard before I passed out,"

Caleb stared at her, taking in all her beauty. The beauty inside and out. He had always thought he could never be loved, or ever be in love. But he'd always yearned for love, especially after being alone all his life. He was worried. Worried he could never be enough for her. He had no job, no income, he was an ex-convict. He didn't deserve her love.

Hanna must've saw this doubt in his eyes. "Hey," she squeezed his hand to get his attention. "Trust me,"

He looked into her eyes as he realized that's what love was about. Trust. He trusted her, and he trusted himself. He nodded and smiled, "I trust you,"

She smiled back at him. "Now kiss me."

* * *

 **Well, that's the end guys! Honestly, I thought this story would be a lot longer than only 9 chapters, but maybe I'll make a second part of their story. What do you think? If you want a second part, let me know! I hope everyone liked this last chapter and the whole story all together. Sorry for abandoning you guys at times, but all your reviews were amazing and thank you to all who stayed with this story. Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts on the whole story. Have a great day!**


End file.
